Fight Over A New World
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Hunter J has attacked Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit and frozen Azelf, Brock and Dawn will be surprised at what happens to Ash.
1. Transformation!

**This fic idea was inspired by the whole Team Galatic part during the Galactic Battle saga.**

**Ash: 12**

**Brock: 18**

**Dawn: 10**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Transformation!**

Ash Ketchum was sitting in a Pokemon Center with his friends, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu, getting ready to have their breakfast.

They were getting ready to dig into their breakfast when Ash was hit with a bad headache as he felt something bad about to happen.

_(With Team Galactic)_

They were watching Hunter J as she fought with the three lake spirits, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie.

It wasn't long before they were cornered and couldn't escape.

She froze them one-by-one and left Azelf last before freezing it as well.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They all had bad headaches and Ash stood to try to relieve his headache before the headache was gone and he couldn't move.

Brock and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief as their headaches before looking over at their friend.

They gasped as they went over to him.

They saw that he was frozen just like what happened to the three lake guardians.

"Ash, come on. This isn't funny." said Dawn, trying to make him move, but Brock stopped her.

"Dawn, he's not joking. I think when something happened to the lake guardians, he was frozen." said Brock, realizing what happened to their friend.

"But how could this happen?" asked Dawn, getting a shrug and a look from Brock, indicating that he had no idea.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Solutions!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Solutions!**

Brock and Dawn were trying to figure out how I became frozen and thought about what happened with their pounding headaches that went away after a few minutes.

As they thought about it, Brock had an idea hit him.

"Dawn, I think I know why Ash is frozen. Remember our headaches?" asked Brock, looking at her.

"Yeah, why?" asked Dawn, wondering what he was getting at.

"It's because of our connection to the lake guardians. They must be in danger and I'm guessing that Hunter J froze them by the way that Ash is frozen too." replied Brock, coming up with an idea how this happened.

"Brock, I think you're right. What should we do?" asked Dawn, agreeing with her friend's theory.

"I'm not sure. I don't know where the lake guardians are or Hunter J for that matter." replied Brock, sighing because he had no idea on what to do.

_(In Team Galactic's Headquarters)_

Charon watched as the three guardians sat in the tanks before putting a crystal on their foreheads.

The red crystals made them glow red as Charon and Cyrus watched as their plan was becoming a success right before their eyes.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Teleported!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teleported!**

Team Galactic wasn't expecting the three guardians to glow a brighter red before they saw something flash into the lab.

Cyrus covered his eyes as he watched something happen in front of him.

"What's going on?!" yelled Cyrus, wanting to know if they were being ambushed.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They were trying to figure out how they could find Hunter J and Team Galactic when they felt something happen to them.

Brock and Dawn looked at each other before they were teleported out of the Pokemon Center along with Pikachu and Ash's frozen form.

They soon found themselves in the lab and saw the three lake guardians glowing red before they broke out of their tanks and broke free from their holds as they were under Cyrus's control.

"Oh no." said Brock and Dawn in unison as they realized what just happened to the guardians.

"They're mine now." said Cyrus from behind them, causing them to look at him before trying to come up with a plan on how to get their friend out of his frozen state and save the guardians and the world from Cyrus's reign.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Legendary Encounters!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Legendary Encounters!**

Brock and Dawn gasped in surprise from his control on them before the glove that Cyrus was wearing glowed a bright red.

"What's happening, Charon?!" asked Cyrus, looking at the glove.

"I don't know!" replied Charon, looking at the screens before the screens blew up in his face.

"What?!" said Cyrus, worried about their research.

Everyone took cover as the machines and screens exploded from the amount of information that was overloading them.

_(In A Special Place)_

The guardians were floating and running free when they saw someone enter their paradise.

"What are you doing here?" asked Azelf telepathically.

"I don't know. All I know is that one minute I'm in the Pokemon Center with the others and the next, I'm here with you three." replied the person.

"Were you frozen like we were?" asked Uxie, thinking of an idea.

"No. Hunter J didn't touch me." replied the person, wondering what they were getting at.

"I think I know how Ash got here. He must've been frozen when Azelf was frozen because he has such an intense bond with you. We need to free ourselves from Cyrus's control and that might release him from his frozen state." said Mesprit, thinking of an idea and they all agreed.

"Let's do this." said Ash, heading back to his frozen body.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Released!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Released!**

Cyrus ripped the glove off his hand when it started to burn him and watched as the glove disintegrated into nothing.

They were covered in a bright red light after the machines and screens exploded.

They all looked and found the three guardians out of Cyrus's control and started to tear apart the laboratory.

"We have to get out of here!" said a voice from behind Brock and Dawn.

They turned around and found their friend out of his frozen state.

"Ash!" said the two in unison before they left the lab just before it exploded.

They were worried about the lake guardians and if they were able to get out before the place blew until the three guardians teleported right in front of them.

"We want to thank you for everything that you've done for us." said Uxie telepathically.

Azelf went over to Ash and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about everything that I put you through. I didn't mean for you to be frozen with me." said Azelf telepathically as well, apologizing for everything that Ash had to go through.

"It's fine, Azelf. As long as everything is back to normal, then no harm done." said Ash, smiling before the lake guardians teleported away to their lakes.

"We're glad to have you back, Ash." said Dawn, happy about her friend being freed of his frozen state.

"It's good to be back." said Ash, before they went back on their way to the next town.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy 4th of July! Go heck out "15 Gifts of Death"! I worked super hard on it and this one! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
